Retro Toons Channel (Australia
Retro Toons Channel is a digital television channel for children, previously only 19 hours and currently only available 24 hours, released on November 12, 2008 on channel 709 of Foxtel. About Retro Toons Channel Retro Toons Channel transmits classic, action, preschool and children's entertainment programs 24 hours a day. Children's hourly schedule, as well as the classic and pre-school content of children, including thematic contents of Cartoonverse, such as the programming library of Cartoonverse Television (which includes ''Baby Potter: The Series'', ''Dragon Express'', ''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'', ''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' and ''Discovering Stories''). Retro Toons Channel is operated by the Hallmark International Networks division of Hallmark Networks, before being retired operations at the end of 2014. On January 1, 2015, the operations were ceased at 12:00 a.m. Retro Toons Channel is available only on Foxtel (709). Programming Final programming * Dinosaucers * Baby Potter: The Series * Creepy Crawlers * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Spider-Man & Friends * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Dragon Express * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Discovering Stories * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Pigs and Wolfves * Romeo! * Twipsy * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Bo on the Go * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet Former programming * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * 31 Minutes * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * Shuriken School * Shuriken School: Mission World * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Ben & Izzy * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * Mission to Mars: M.O.O.N. * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * The Jetsons * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Sky Dancers * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Cupido * WildC.A.T.S. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Spider-Man * The Dreamstone * Looney Tunes * The Neverending Story * Waynehead * Superman: The Animated Series * The Adventure Series * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Channel Umptee-3 * ''Action Man'' (1995) * Yvon of the Yukon * The Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling * Sooty * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Iron Man * The Wayne Manifesto * Hollywood 7 See also * Hallmark International Networks Category:Hallmark Category:Hallmark International Networks Category:Children's television Category:Children's television networks